Heroes vs. Villains
Heroes vs. Villains is episode 21a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum suddenly go into a debate over whether superheroes or supervillains would be good for them. As a result, Fanboy transforms into a villain named Fannihilator and Chum Chum becomes a hero called Super Chum. Now, the boys have to face off against each other to determine which side is better. Plot The episode starts with Fanboy and Chum Chum hanging upside down on the monkey bars, reading a "Man-Arctica vs. Global Warmer" comic. They deem it the best issue ever and talk about what happened. As Chum Chum talks about every heroic thing Man-Arctica did, Fanboy converses about the evil things Global Warmer did, while everyone gathers around to hear their conversation. Both boys soon wind up saying "Man, it would be so cool to be a super..." and then Fanboy adds "Villain" while Chum Chum adds "Hero". They gasp in horror, and Joey tells the audience that F&C disagree. Fanboy wonders if Chum Chum said he would rather be a hero than a villain, and Chum Chum agrees. Fanboy adds it wouldn't be anyone who's a fan of awesome equipment, which villains have the best of. He shows off his Global Warmer Turbo Shoes to prove it. Chum Chum says superheroes don't need equipment as they have super powers, like super speed. He stays where he is and twitches slightly, and Chum Chum lies and says he ran so fast Fanboy didn't see. Fanboy says he has supervillain lightning punch and fakes he hit Chum Chum several times. Chum Chum says he didn't, because he has superhero reflexes and dodged them all twice, so he thinks superheros are better than supervillains. Fanboy says they should ask the greatest supervillain the world has ever known, and Kyle suddenly appears. Believing he is the villain, Kyle begins to act evil and tells the kids they came to pay homage to him. Fanboy then pushes Kyle away and finds a Crabulous on the ground, stating it is the villain and pulls its string, making it say "Crabulous is bathtub safe". Chum Chum finds that very intimidating, and Fanboy says he's deadly to dirt. Chum Chum announces it's time they settled this once and for all and Fanboy agrees, and the setting transforms into that of a superhero cartoon. It starts in Galaxoplis at the Jungle Gym of Justice. Captain Obvious calls in Super Chum (portrayed by Chum Chum), who sees the trouble light is blinking, meaning there's trouble. Super Chum learns that the Chum Phone is dead, and they're getting nothing from the Chum-puter. As a result, someone took his "Chumky" peanut butter. The Chum-puter finally shows the villain, who turns out to be Super Chum's archenemy, the Fannihilator (portrayed by Fanboy). Super Chum knows Fannihilator can shed some light on his missing peanut butter, as he sounds like he has peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. Fannihilator calls for Kyle, his henchman, to give him some milk. Kyle detests that he was called a henchman and asks if Fannihilator wants whole milk or non fat. Fannihilator fires up his destruction ray, threatening to destroy Kyle, and asks for 2% milk. Kyle does exactly that and holds the destruction ray for Fannihilator, accidently shooting himself. Super Chum wants Fannihilator to cut to the chase. Fannihilator explains he devised a diabolical dilemma to prove once and for all that villains are smarter, better, and handsomer than heroes. He shows that he has placed a bus of innocent children on a thin rock in molten lava. Super Chum has to save the kids, but Fannihilator warns him that if he does, he won't have time to save his love interest, girl reporter Yois Yane from an angry mob of bears. Because there's no takebacks, Super Chum has only one choice: either save the kids from the lava or Yois from the bears. Super Chum thinks he got beat, but knows maybe he's not and heads out. Super Chum arrives in the desert to find the innocent children on the bus, still over the lava. The bus finally falls, but Super Chum saves it and puts it safely on the ground. Fannihilator was watching all this and knows that Yois will not be rescued. However, Super Chum is not done yet, so he tells Fannihilator he forgot he controls animals with his mind. He does exactly that, and the bears perform a funny dance with Yois. Yois thanks Super Chum and owes him a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant. Chum Chum breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience he did it for justice. After Super Chum puts down the bus, Fannihilator thinks he was defeated, but what Super Chum didn't know is the bus was actually full of Fannihilator's clones. Super Chum knows it's no offense and can defeat them with Super Sweat, but there was a big surprise as well. Four of Fannihilator's handsomest clones (all named Justin) have formed a boy band, Just Justin, and Super Chum can't stop dancing. Fannilihilator tells the audience that's why supervillains are better; superheroes always have a weakness. He calls for Kyle once more, who again detests being referred to as a henchman. Fannilihator asks Kyle for one of his ultra-mega death rays to finish Super Chum. Kyle asks if he wants the slow death ray or the quick and painful one, but Fannilihator tells him to surprise him, as he doesn't want to know until it's fired. Super Chum finally resists the dance by summoning one punch on the bus, sending Just Justin into space. He adds that Fannilihator should've known that boy bands are always a one-hit wonder. He once again says he did it for justice. Fannilihator says there's only one way to settle it all, and both boys agree to a super battle. Super Chum summons his group: The Super Chums, made up of Sonic Boom, School Spirit and Captain Obvious. Fannilihator also summons his League of Destruction, made up of Ant Lupe, Huge Nerd and Kyle (referred to as "Henchman with Stick"). Kyle complains that the "stick" he's holding is a wand, but didn't want to bother about it. Both teams charge against each other but just as they were about to plow into each other and fight, the school bell rings, which brings us back to the actual setting, the normal school playground in Galaxy Hills, pointing out that everyone was imagining the whole thing. Hank announces that recess is over and everyone walks back inside to class. Chum Chum stays outside with Fanboy and tells him that both heroes and villains are cool. Fanboy agrees and knows there is one thing they can agree on: it sure would be great to have super powers. Chum Chum bets it would, and they walk into the school. Just as the door closes, Just Justin comes back to perform, but Chum Chum comes out and zaps them with his heat vision. He ends the episode by saying "For justice". Songs *''Just Justins'' Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **The audience going "oooohhhhh!!!" whenever Super Chum's romantic relationship with Yois was mentioned. **Kyle detesting being a henchman. **Kyle asking what part of the plan Fannihilator wants, and Fannihilator wants him to pick his own. *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *This is the first episode to air at 7:00 AM, the earliest time an episode has first aired. *In the end credits, Yo is credited as her counterpart Yois Yane, possibly as a reference to her only having lines as her counterpart in the episode. *First episode where the majority is revealed to be a dream or part of someone's imagination. *Auto-tune is used for the song in the episode. This marks the first time a song uses auto-tune. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's names were not said at all in this episode, they were only referred to as Fannihilator and Super Chum. At the end however. Fanboy calls Chum Chum "Old Chum". 'Roles in the episode' *Fanboy as Fannihilator, the main villain and leader of the League of Destruction. He has a tendency to speak like he has peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth a lot. *Chum Chum as Super Chum, the main hero and leader of the Super Chums. He is strong and can save more than two dangers at once. *Kyle as Fannihilator's henchman. He gets annoyed whenever he's called a "henchman" and detests it, but to no avail. He has a tendency to get himself blasted. He is also referred to as "Henchman with Stick" in the League of Destruction. *Yo as Yois Yane, Super Chum's love interest. *Chris Chuggy as Sonic Boom, the daredevil of the Super Chums who has a sonic "wah". *Cher Leader as School Spirit, the smoke-like cheerleader of the Super Chums. *Joey as Captain Obvious, the youngest and the brains of the Super Chums. *Lupe as Ant Lupe, the human ant of the League of Destruction. *Fankylechum as Huge Nerd, a nerd of the League of Destruction who can grow to the size of a giant. Continuity *This is the sixth time Fanboy and Chum Chum fight. ("Pick a Nose", "Chicken Pox", "Cold War", "No Toy Story", "Lice Lice Baby") *Second time Lupe's alter ego "Ant Lupe" appeared ("Fanboyfriend"). *The Godzilla music is heard again ("The Tell-Tale Toy", "Present Not Accounted For", "HypnotOZed"). *The background music heard at the beginning of the episode was also heard in "Pick a Nose" when F&C show off the fact they swapped noses. The same music is later heard in "Funny Face" *This episode was later followed by a sequel, "Super Chums", in which the entire episode was set in the imaginary superhero cartoon-esque sequence. Some things have changed however, like Fannihilator no longer using his "peanut butter" voice, Ant Lupe joining the Super Chums, and Kyle, Sonic Boom, Yois Yane and Huge Nerd not reprising their roles. *Kyle appears by descending from a smoke cloud the same way Sigmund's cloud twin did in "Sigmund the Sorcerer". *Second time Kyle's eyes glow red. ("Tooth or Scare") *Cher speaks in a Texan accent again. ("Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Fan-bidextrous", "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X") *Kyle laughs evilly for the seventh time. ("Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings", "Crib Notes", "Kids in the Hall", "The Winners", "Speed Eraser") Goofs *The captions list Yois Yane's name as "Lois Jane". *Technically, both heroes and villains have superpowers and use weapons. One example is Man-Arctica can freeze things and use the Device-cicle, and Global Warmer can burn things and use the Humidifryer. *During the end credits, Fanboy and Chum Chum, as well as their super counterparts Fannihilator and Super Chum, were both listed. This is rather uncanny, as the counterparts were just them in their imagination, so this shouldn't have been listed. *Super Chum said that boy bands are always one-hit wonder, but he is incorrect, as many boy bands, The Jackson 5 for example, can release more than one hit single. *After Kyle shows Fannihilator the death ray choices and Fannihilator tells Kyle to surprise him, Kyle suddenly disappears until Huge Nerd's introduction. *During a few points in the episode, Fannihilator has his normal voice instead of his "peanut butter" tone. (This becomes permanent in the episode's sequel) Allusions *'Monsters vs. Aliens'- The title is similar to the movie. *'Survivor'- The title is a reference to the twentieth season of the reality television series. *'Superheroes'- Fanboy' superhero outfit is based on Galactus, Chum Chum' superhero outfit is based on Superman, Lupe' superhero outfit is based on Wasp, Fankylechum' power is based on Hulk and Cher Leader' power is based on the Invisible Man. *'Spider-Man'- When Faninator gives Superchum the choice of saving Yo from falling or to saving the clones from the bus in the lava, it is a parody of the first Spider-Man movie when the Green Goblin gives Spider-Man the choice of saving Mary Jane from falling off the bridge or saving the kids from the gondola with the broken cable. *'Superman' - Yois Yane is a parody of Lois Lane. Super Chum also parodies the franchise's titular hero. *'Looney Toons' - Fannihilator's "peanut butter" tone of voice sounds identical to Bugs Bunny. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy/Fannihilator * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum/Super Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum/Huge Nerd * Dyana Liu as Yo/Yois Yane * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as the Narrator and Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Joey/Captain Obvious * Candi Milo as Lupe/Ant Lupe and Cher Leader/School Spirit :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum